When Worlds Collide Part One
When Worlds Collide Part One is the fifth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis The Newtralizer returns to New York more powerful than ever before and joins forces with a dangerous, unexpected ally; with the help of Mona Lisa, the turtles fight back to defend their city. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * R'Kavaka * Niktu * Klaatu Object Debuts * Salamandrian Trackers * Dregg's Ship Location Debuts * Power Station Revelations * The Ninja Turtles thought that The Newtralizer died after the Kraang Walker was destroyed, when in reality he gained electrokinetic powers from the damage done to his teleporter. * The real name of The Newtralizer is "K'Vathrak". * According to both Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka, K'Vathrak was the Salamandrian responsible for the loss of one of G'Throkka's eyes and the multiple wounds that are found all over his body. * Michelangelo and Renet Tilley have been communicating with each other ever since their last encounter in Tale Of The Yokai. * Lord Vringath Dregg managed to survive from being frozen in outer space when the Triceratons expelled him from the Triceraton Destroyer through the airlock. * According to Bishop, Salamandrians are forbidden in the Milky Way Galaxy. Continuity * When Raphael asks Y'Gythgba about what happened ever since the last time they "chilling", she thinks that he was referring to the time they were trapped in Moon Of Thalos 3, which occurred during the events of The Moons of Thalos 3. ** In reality, Raphael was referring to the events of The Evil of Dregg, which was the episode in which he last encountered Y'Gythgba. * The Insectoid Invasion Of Salamandria was an invasion that Vringath Dregg was plotting ever since The Evil of Dregg. * After Y'Gythgba revealed to Raphael that Lord Dregg invaded Salamandria, he states that he doesn't believe that he survived the Triceratons. This refers to the time in which the Triceratons threw Dregg into space in order for him to freeze to death, which occurred in The Ever-Burning Fire. Important Events * Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka arrive to Earth to team up with the Ninja Turtles in order to fight off K'Vathrak. * The Newtralizer "disintegrated" Michelangelo out of existence with his electrokinetic powers. * At the very end of the episode, Lord Vringath Dregg arrives to Earth on his ship to initiate the Insectoid Invasion Of Earth, starting in New York City. Allusions * The title of this two-part episode is similar to the title of a three-part episode from the 2003 TMNT series titled "Worlds Collide". * When April O'Neil uses water to damage The Newtralizer's technology, she creates the illusion that she's waterbending with her telekinetic powers. This is similar to Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender, who Mae Whitman also provided the voice of. Errors * The Homeless Guy makes a cameo in the beginning of the episode. This cameo is an error since he is supposed to be a Foot Cultist, as seen in the flashbacks featured in End Times for the origins of the Foot Cultists. * In one of the flashbacks of the Insectoid Invasion Of Salamandria, the Scorpinoid can be seen making a cameo. This is an error since he was supposedly killed in The Evil of Dregg and Lord Vringath Dregg claimed in The Ever-Burning Fire that the Turtles "destroyed his Scorpinoid". ** It's possible that the Scorpinoid was either revived or Dregg got himself another Scorpinoid. Trivia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes